Iron Sights Seal The Deal
by starlight1228
Summary: He thought she'd been dead for fifteen years, but there she was, the nations most current and most dangerous threat. And he had to shoot her.
1. Questions

"You know Kate, I'm still sore," Tony quipped in the silence of the morning ride in the elevator.

"You said you wanted a demonstration of how I single-handedly stopped a man from killing Bush with a stapler, and you got it," Kate answered, slightly annoyed at his childishness.

"I didn't think I would be sore one week later," Tony said frostily.

"You're such a child Tony!" Kate snapped. She had found out Rachel had been in a car accident last night in Miami and wasn't in the mood for him pouting over a petty shoulder injury. "If you ever had a kid, you wouldn't know what to do," she carried on.

"That's what I have these for," he said devilishly, pulling out his wallet and pointing to a circular indention.

"That's grounds for sexual harassment," Kate said, disgusted, edging away from it and placing her hand between her face and the object.

"I'm not the one who's a prude," Tony said mischievously.

"Seriously Tony? We're at work!" Kate scolded. Thankfully, Tony couldn't counter as the elevator doors opened on the MCRT floor.

"That doesn't stop you and McGee from discussing when you want to do it," Tony said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a lie and you know it," Kate responded, scandalized. The most she'd ever talked to McGee about that sort of thing was how everyone was acting like crazed sluts in highschool and how much it annoyed her.

"Oh please. You pretty much told him how badly you wanted to bang that quarterback under the bleachers," Tony said unreasonably, slamming into Kates backpack.

"Grab your gear! Attempted cyber attack on the US power grid. McGee traced the location," Gibbs barked, making Tony and Kate u-turn back to the elevator.

* * *

It took them a few hours to reach Greensboro, but when they reached the house they split up, Kate and Tony took the back, McGee and Gibbs the front. McGee jimmied the door while Kate and Tony silently climbed in through the back. They cleared the first floor, meeting in the middle. McGee checked something on his phone and pointed up the stairs, making the number three.

"Third floor?" Kate asked, keeping her voice very low. McGee nodded and the agents headed for the stairs.

* * *

_Those bureaucrats can't realize how we need better security on our power grid. Someday a terrorist will notice it and will destroy America. But I'll save it. Yes, I'm bringing down the power grid, but only to call attention to it. CNN, FOX, even MSNBC will agree the government needs to take action. They'll protest to get it done, and it will be. All they need is a push. I will be that push._

* * *

The team had cleared the second floor. That left the third floor. The one they would find the terrorist on. They silently climbed the narrow, stuffy staircase to the lone room that was the third floor. Gibbs was sweating, age was not on his side here. Kate was thinking back to the last time she'd had this situation, only the terrorist was armed with a bomb, not a computer. Tony was thinking on how he would make this his single-handed take down story for the ladies in Legal. McGee was thinking on how he would cancel the attack. The US power grid was something he stayed away from.

Kate made a hand signal and tested the door. Unlocked. Good. Made her job simpler.

'One, two, _three_,' she mouthed, busting down the door on three.

"Federal agents! Freeze!" Tony yelled, the four spreading out to circle around a lone desk in a 10 by 10 room. The brunette was typing sort of slowly, what McGee expected. But he didn't expect the terrorist to be wearing a Canadian Olympic jacket. There were even posters of Dominique Pegg on the wall. McGee got the 'ok' from Gibbs and slowly walked over to the girl, lowering his gun so he could take her fingers off the keyboard. What he mistook as her concentration and slow-typing (you don't need to type as fast as they do in the movies) was really her analysis of the teams formation. Fast as lightning she produced a gun from her person and locked McGees arm in place, placing a gun to his head.

"Move, and he dies," she hissed, her face half-hidden in the dim light the computer screen produced.

"Look, there's really nowhere you can run after this. We can tie you to the computer and the attack. If you let him go, you'll get off easier," Kate said reasonably.

"North Carolina executes terrorists," the girl growled.

"Then you should have picked another state," Tony quips, high on adrenaline. Kate resisted the urge to floor him as the girl twists McGees arm tighter. A grimace of pain flashes across his face, but he won't look weak in front of his coworkers, let alone a terrorist.

"One more crack and I will blow this agents brains all over this room," the girl threatened.

"Lets calm down okay?" Kate suggested coolly, like a mother. "You must have parents right?"

"My father left me. He cared nothing for me," the girl hissed.

"What about your mother?" Kate asked.

"She died when I was young. Car crash," she said simply, though her voice cracked.

"Any siblings?" Kate questioned, getting nervous. If this girl was really this alone, she wouldn't have anyones approval to gain.

"No."

"What's your day job? A three-story in Greensboro isn't easy to handle," Kate reasoned.

"I'm a secretary."

"Well, all your coworkers, maybe they agree with you, they just haven't wanted to say it. You could be their hero, their activist," Kate said, trying to get her to just focus on her mission. Meanwhile, Gibbs was edging, slowly, around the room. "Would you rather have them just look at your mission? Or the fact you killed an agent? That's the funny thing about Americans, they don't care about their cops until someone kills them," Kate joked, hoping the girl would relax.

"How do I know you won't just shoot me as soon as I let him go? You could cover it up you know," the girl replied.

"I'll prove I'm serious," Kate said, slowly removing her finger from the trigger, turning on her safety, then she let her fingers grab the grip of the gun, nothing else. Slowly, holding the gun in front of her and pointing it towards the doorway, Kate crouched down with the speed of a snail and laid her gun on the ground. "See? I'm no danger," Kate reassured her, rising a little faster than she went down.

Gibbs was edging around behind the computer now, risky, but it was completely dark behind the computer and no light was coming in from the stairway. He felt the tugging sensation too late, reacted too slowly. He felt the give of a cord and the screen went crazy, alarms whirring and script running across the screen.

The girl whipped her head to see Gibbs, her face in the shadows, his gun only a foot away from her body. McGee sensed what was going on as the girl twisted his arm tightly, breaking it. A sickening _crack _filled the air and the girl threw her gun down, it was at a trajectory that would be impossible to cover up. Gibbs raised his gun, locking her in his sights. Some back up agents who thought moving up would be to risky trundled up the stairs, yelling the agencies name. All this happening in a split second. Gibbs was the only one with a clear shot, Kate and Tony were on the ground with McGee, the other agents wouldn't make it in time, by then she'd have grabbed Kates gun that was on the ground. The girl turned her face, sensing the coming danger. Gibbs aimed for the center mass, the way the Corps had trained him. His fingers had already pulled on the trigger twice, each hitting home around her heart, when he recognized her. The last time he had seen her, she was seven years old and he was heading out for Desert Storm. It had been fifteen years, but he would recognize her if she was Misao Okawa.

She had the look of utmost shock upon her face, three tiny red holes appearing on her chest. The backup agents reached the attic room as Gibbs knelt by his dying daughter.

"Kelly?" he said, ignoring the cries of pain from his agent as Kate tried to put pressure on the bleeding.

"Get away from me, or I'll break your arm like I did the other agent," Kelly hissed, cutting Gibbs deep, down to the bone. But he stayed and watched, looking as though he was the on dying.

Paramedics came and went, strapping Kelly to a stretcher and taking her gingerly down the stairs. They took McGee next, his injury wasn't life-threatening. But Gibbs had already gone before him, following the paramedics as if it was a funeral train. Fifteen years he thought she'd been dead, and he'd sealed the deal.

* * *

**This is a one-shot unless y'all want more.  
**


	2. And Explanations

Gibbs sat in the hospital, praying McGee's arm had some bizarre complication that made him hospitalized indefinitely. He knew he shouldn't wish that on him, but he couldn't be seen keeping a terrorists bedside vigil, let alone explain said terrorist was his daughter. Once they learned she was stable, he'd be expected to clear out. And he couldn't do that. All those terrible things Kelly had said, they'd rattled Gibbs to the core.

_"My father left me. He cared nothing for me."_

Gibbs would have given anything for his daughter. But she had called herself a terrorist, so what did that say about her state of mind? And why did she have a Canadian jacket, and Canadian athletes on the walls?

"Boss," Tony cut in, a haggard look on his face. "Doc says McGee will live, we can go now."

"You can," Gibbs said, willing his voice not to crack, "I'll keep an eye on the suspect, got any leads on who she is?"

"None yet, we need McGee for that-"

"Can't you run your own damn background check, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, surprising him.

"Sure. I'll get Kate-"

"No, DiNozzo, you do it," Gibbs didn't need his childish behavior right now. At least Kate could keep herself contained and levelheaded. She didn't pass off duties or ask too many questions. But she didn't need to, she had psychology on her side. Gibbs swore under his breath and laid his head against the back of the seat. What was he going to do?

* * *

Three days later the suspect recovered enough for an interrogation. Kate made sure they brought it to NCIS headquarters. They'd learned from other federal agents that suspects liked to accuse officers of infringing on their rights when they weren't videotaped, so they brought it home. They recorded the suspect, who they now knew as Kelly Arnold, being Mirandized, her waiving her rights, and then Kate left the room for Observation.

Five minutes later, Agent Gibbs entered the room. He looked as though he'd barely slept, or eaten. He nodded to Kelly, who merely sneered at him.

"All you Americans, you think you are so secure! You all depend on electricity without even realizing it! Well a terrorist will, probably has! They will attack your pathetic power-grid! The entire US will be in the dark and the enemy win! It's people like me, who don't want to harm the US, but want them to open their eyes!" Kelly burst out, startling Kate and the poor boy who had to listen to the tapes. He turned a few dials and relaxed.

"I understand," Gibbs said gently, surprising Kate and Tony more than any outburst from Kelly.

"What's he talking about? Gibbs isn't sympathetic in interrogation," Kate said, Tony shrugged.

"You do? Then why don't you alert your superiors?" Kelly said accusatorily.

"Because they won't listen to me," Gibbs answered honestly. He'd brought the matter to Shepard a few days ago, but she merely shook her head and told him to stop taking sound-bytes from terrorists.

"Then why not do something yourself? Be like me," Kelly asked, sounding like she'd relaxed a great deal.

"Because putting the power grid out of service opens the US to terrorist attacks."

"Better than when they planned it," Kelly snapped.

"Imagine all the chaos," Gibbs reasoned.

"Why do you even care? You caught me at the 'scene of the crime'," she sneered, "so why drag me here?" Without answering, Gibbs rose and tore out the plug to the camera and killed the audio as well. He signaled to Kate that everything was all right, then sat back down.

"Gonna give me the third degree now?" Kelly taunted.

"No. I'm going to tell you I'm your father," Gibbs said simply, pulling open a file.

"Liar," Kelly said simply.

"I ran the forensic tests by the most highly acclaimed lab in the state of Virginia, so don't try saying it's a fake."

"Then why are you only _now _coming into my life now?" Kelly asked.

"Because up until five days ago, you were dead," Gibbs answered, then told her about how she and her mother had been 'killed' in the same car crash. He remembered the mortician telling him it would be better for him not to see his daughters dead body, all he needed to identify was his wifes. Gibbs did, the closed casket funeral was two days later.

"Now how are you not six feet underground?" Gibbs asked.

"None of your business," Kelly said. Gibbs merely shook his head.

"That's not how this works."

"Then tell me how," Kelly replied.

"I ask you a question, you answer honestly. Then you can ask me a question, and I answer honestly," Gibbs said. "Now how are you alive?"

"When I was eight years old, this is in 1991 you understand? Well I did survive this alleged car crash, only I remained in a coma for three years. When I awoke a family heard about how my father was now unreachable, having moved somewhere else while I was under. They took me in and I lived in Manitoba, trained by my fathers friends," Kelly explained, not giving away too many details.

"Why would they hide you?" Gibbs asked.

"I would say ask Robert, but he is dead, he his the one who took me in," Kelly answered. That was it. The people who took her were connected by one dead man, and the hospital records would be sponged, any evidence of this Robert would be gone. Unfortunately, the men who took his daughter would go without prosecution. And her being a terrorist would get her locked up in Gitmo for life. His baby girl leaving his life as soon as she had entered it.

They sat there, neither of them believing the others being in their lives, until Kate came in with the arresting officers. Kelly was led out, Gibbs still in doubt as to how this girl could be his daughter. And a federal agent regularly visiting a terrorist was a big no-no. She was taken from him all over again, only this time he knew exactly what had happened.


End file.
